


Full Sun

by markle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I just really Love hyuck, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, a bit poetic-y?, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is called “Full Sun” for a reason.





	Full Sun

Lee Donghyuck is called “Full Sun” for a reason.

He is Full Sun when he makes a joke that sends everyone into uncontrollable fits of laughter. With tears streaming down their faces as they clutch their stomachs, Donghyuck smiles with pride and the room becomes a little brighter.

He is Full Sun after a long and exhausting dance practice, when Chenle’s eyes won’t stay open and even Jaemin’s smile has faded into a tired grimace. It’s on the ride home, when he mutters soft encouragements and heartfelt compliments that the members’ shoulders relax a little, and suddenly the air becomes less tense.

He is Full Sun in the minutes before a stage performance, offering quick warm hugs and bright reassurance. They perform well as usual, and the hyungs are smiling when they come off stage.

He is Full Sun at home, playing games with Johnny or cooking dinner with Taeyong. The teasing remarks and the casual banter are what make the dorms a home, and at the dinner table everyone is making jokes, and they all play games afterward.

He is Full Sun when the members need him to be. When Doyoung is stressed out or Jaehyun tries to keep his anxieties to himself. At the end of the day, in the darkness of their rooms, there is always a shoulder to cry on or a careful ear to listen; always a hand to hold or a heart that sympathizes. 

He is Full Sun when he does not realize it. When Mark looks into the windows of his eyes and hears the lightness in his laugh. There is always a light there when Mark looks at him; even at his darkest moments Mark can still feel his warmth.

Lee Donghyuck is Full Sun, and he is called that for many reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me showing my love for Haechan thnx stream regular


End file.
